yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Hardcastle
Daniel Hardcastle, more commonly known as Nerdcubed '''(stylised as '''Nerd³) is a British YouTuber, famous for his Nerd³ Plays and his popular Machinima series 13 Ways to Die. In-Yogiverse In February 2013, he began a partnership with Martyn of the Yogscast, for a Minecraft series, titled InTheLittleCubed (a play-on-words of both of their in-game names), in which they go on an adventure with set challenges in-mind. This later became a challenge series called Little Vs Cubed, where the two would compete against each (or, in the case of some games such as PAYDAY 2, co-operate with) each other throughout a number of different games. History Dan started by making a popular Minecraft comic utalising his editing and narrative skill and Minecraft. After this he began doing vlogs on his YouTube Channel. He then started with his Minecraft ''series in which he built structures such as the "HMS HMS", a massive turtle city (Harold) and a giant TARDIS from the British sci-fi series "Doctor Who", complete with a control room, library and quidditch pitch. Fans built a very large pixel art drawing of his own face in the game, which was featured on the very last episode of his series where he showed the fan-server where the map was now hosted. He abandoned this (though officialy ending it on the 25th of December 2012) and forgot a fair bit about Minecraft as indicated in InTheLittleCubed. He also began making edited Let's Play videos which became the staple of his channel Series Current *Nerd³ FW *Little and Cubed *Nerd³ Challenges! *Nerd³ Live *Nerd³'s Father and Son-Days *Nerd³ Plays... *Nerd³ Extra *Nerd³'s Hell *Three Free Games Friday *Demma Plays Completed/Hiatus *Nerd³ 101 *Nerd³ The Alpha Detective *''Nerd³ Review *Nerd³ Permadeath: Space Engineers *Nerd³ Permadeath: FTL Infinite Space *Nerd³ Completes: Voyager Elite Force *Nerd³ Completes: Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 *Nerd³ Permadeath: Far Cry 3 *Minecraft Buildy Thingy * Nerd³ Permadeath: Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare *Nerd³ Completes: Bully *Nerd³'s Month Of:: Spore *Nerd³'s Month Of: The Sims 3 *Little Vs Cubed *InTheLittleCubed Specials *Nerd³ The Road Trip! Euro Truck Simulator 2 *Nerd³ Plays Desert Bus 1,000,000 Subs Special! *A Nerd³ Road Trip - Fuel *A Very Bully Christmas *100,000 Subs Special! Nerd³'s Parents Play.... *100th Video Special! The Pointless Adventure Unfinished *Nerd³ Completes: The Simpsons: Hit and Run (Dan rage quit after attempting the second to last mission for half an hour and lost right at the end of the mission) Upcoming *Nerd³ Completes: ??? Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Machinima Quotes *"Zomamajig™" *"I call shenanigans!" *"Camp murder my ass!" *"Okay kids, remember where we parked!" *"I have a flying plane!" *"Oh good grief, I've crashed! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MOTHER'S DAY! BIRTHDAY! TUESDAY! WEDNESDAY!" *"My lamp! My lamp... aw, my lamp. You killed my lamp. I will end you." *"Catch me catch me catch me catch me!" *"Hello procrastinators, and welcome to..." (Intro to every video) *"Quick! Someone play some Benny Hill music! *"No! Don't spiral to your death! Why must everything I love spiral to it's death?!" *"Jeff can fly!" *"BRAD!!" *"SASHA!" *"Doesn't that make me a racist racist? KILL ALL THE RACISTS!" *"All other music is in game music. It makes me want to..." (In the description of every video.) *"Grumble grumble grumble grumble.." (when annoyed) *"That stupid fucking ghost train piloted by a stupid fucking ghost plowed into my stupid fucking horse, EVERYONE DIES!" *"I found a boopstick!" *"Oh no, I found another boopstick!" *"(tells an obvious lie) and that's a true science fact!" *"No one sees, no one sues!" *"OH FUCK! I'm dead..." *"The ghost of the sea took my umbrella, and now my trousers are moist." *"Your AI's better than my AI..." *"This gay kiss!" *"A chicken is talking to me! I love it when that happens!" *"Hands up for killing the elderly." *"My teeth are attached to the railing, send Jesus!" *"Fuck you rules I'm a tree!" *"Ohh,I don't know what this is but I want seven of them." *"I can't even pull a ghost baby..." *"Holy crap on a cracker!" *"I Killed a child!" *"MARTYN!" *"Our arses are touching Martyn!" *"Oh, Arse Trumpets!" *"Oh Bollocks to the Universe and everyone who lives in it!" *"And Flap! Ugh!" (proceeds to choke on air for the next ten seconds) *"CARKOUR!" *"OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!" *"What's the point in being grown up when you can't be childish sometimes?" *"You may feel a small prick... Hitting you with a very large hammer!" *"I'm, i'm, i'm, i'm with words." *"Well, I fucked it in about 4 lines." *"Oh Bollocky Twat Munchers!" *"God is this massive nob who shits everything up and then says, do what I say!" *"BULLSHIT! BULL...SHIT!" Trivia *Dan calls his fans "Procrastinators". *According to Dan, ducks are evil and God hates them *Also, Dan really hates ducks *It is unknown whether Dan has arachnophobia like Simon or just hates spiders in general as he stated in his GTA V test livestream that he stopped playing Dark Souls 2 due to a castle that was full of spiders. *Dan also hates stuff that jumps out at him *Again, Dan hates most first person shooters (because of above reason) *Dan has a passionate hatred for always-online DRM *Karen Gillan was Dan's number one celebrity crush until she was caught smoking on the set of Doctor Who. *Matt Smith is Dan's favourite Doctor *Volume One of Dan's popular Minecraft web-comic can be found here *One time a fan showed up at Dan's door and asked for a picture. Dan said that the fan was lucky that his roommate, Wot answered the door and not him as he would have called the police. *Dan is writing scripts for, what he would like to be, future episodes/series of Doctor Who. *He is a self-proclaimed "Hartosexual" for his love of Hannah Hart's "My Drunk Kitchen", which is one of his major inspirations. *He has made two videos with Hannah Hart to announce the start of her Europe tour - one was a videos of the two playing with a Kinect posted on Hannah's channel, while the other was a parody of "My Drunk Kitchen" called "My Nerd Kitchen", which was posted on Dan's IRL channel. *Dan's father has a YouTube channel called OfficialDadCubed. *Dan said on his Cleverbot video, when he put in who is your favourite youtube lets player? "If you say TotalBiscuit, I'll..." This is a playful nod at TotalBiscuit, whom Dan has said is one of the three people he listens to, as he was hoping Cleverbot would say his name instead. *He was born in 1989. *Dan currently records games of any variety due to popular demand. *Dan is not a member of the Yogscast but does have an on-going series with Martyn. *Martyn created a mii version of Dan for his Tomodachi Life playthrough. *In February 2014, Dan moved to Finland Canada to live with his girlfriend. *Dan has a similar sickness to KaeyiDream in which he can become very tired and become ill very quickly due to the sickness basically making his immune system useless. *He stated in a video that he contracted this sickness when someone sneezed in his face at a Britney Spears concert. Whilst Dan said that "he wished he was kidding", it is unknown whether this is actually true or not. *As revealed in his GTA V test live stream, He attended Leicester University. *Dan has met and made a video with Steven Moffat, the current Head Writer and Executive Producer for BBC's Doctor Who and Sherlock. *Dan's favourite games of all time include GTA 5, Just Cause 2, Portal and Shadow of the Colossus with his favourite Simulator being Euro Truck Simulator 2. *In mid-2013, Dan disabled all the youtube comments section on all future videos of his due to Google+ intergration into the comment section which famously made the youtube comments section more absymal than it already is. *Dan stated in his Tekken 1 video, that the Youtube comment sections on his videos are not coming back. *Dan tends to mis-lead people and is usually very untrustworthy as seen through many collaboratory videos with Martyn. *Dan is a very big fan of LEGOs as discovered in his 1000 videos celebratory Fuel road-trip video. *Dan is a big fan of both BBC's Sherlock and Doctor Who. *In Dan's 1000 videos celebratory Fuel Road-Trip video, it was discovered that Dan's favorite foods are Pasta and Pizza. *Dan is a self-proclaimed lazy person. *Dan hates warm places and heat in general. *If there was one place Dan could live in, it would be Edinburgh because "it's one of the most beautiful cities in the world" according to Dan himself. *Dan is currently trying to learn how to program in order to turn some of his game ideas to real games. *Dan's favourite movie of all time is Back to the Future. *Dan hates parties and would rather watch Youtube videos. *Dan would like to have the ablilty to swap gender at will, as he stated in his 1000 videos celebratory Fuel Road-Trip video. *Dan seems to have respect for Jim Sterling, a freelance gaming journalist as he has made reference to him in his 1000 videos celebratory Fuel Road-Trip video. *Dan own 500+ games on Steam alone. *Dan has a Samsung Nexus. *Dan will never reveal what he is like when he isn't making videos or who his girlfriend is as stated in his Fuel Road-Trip video. *Dan used to work at a children's camp every summer, as discovered in the pilot episode of Mattophobia's Darkmatter Podcast. *Dan currently employs 5 people; himself as a content creator, his dad as another content creator, Matt (aka. Mattophobia) as his Community Manager, Tracey as his business manager and Wot as his 'movie person'. What Wot does exactly is currently unknown. *Dan met his current business manager, Tracey in University. *Dan met both Martyn and his current community manager, Mattophobia at Eurogamer 2012. *Dan met Wot at High School. *Dan was offered to be on the Co-Optional Podcast but declined at the time because he though he didn't have good enough internet. However, now that he does have good enough internet Dan said he said that he'll go on it eventually although he has never watched an episode. *Dan used to do a podcast with his friend, Wot called 'Tubecast', but stopped it at episode 6. *Dan is allergic to cocoa. *Dan loves cheese. *The worst games that Dan has ever played (apart from Ride to Hell:Retribution) is either Underground Mining Simulator or Air Control. Gallery Nerd3 Glasses.jpg|Dan discovering that putting his glasses further away from his face, magnifies it. Nerd3 Mum.png|Mom3/Mum3 Dad3 and Nerd3.jpg|Dan's Dad or Dad3, opening a Lootcrate with his son Dan and Emma B.png|Dan with one of his youtube inspirations/friends, Emma Blackery. Dan and Hannnah H.png|(Drunk) Dan with his main youtube inspiration, Hannah Hart. Dan, Wot and Steven Moffat.png|Dan, (along with his best friend Wot) interviewing Steven Moffat (see trivia) Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Machinima